


Daikon

by LeLx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, Matt makes food, Piggyback Ride, Sora is injured and hungry, Yamato is an amazing cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeLx/pseuds/LeLx
Summary: Sorato. Digimon Tri head canon, after Matt confronts Tai after Reunion, Sora and Matt unwind.





	Daikon

_ “Fine then. I’m as sick of talking about it as you are.” _

Sora waited for Matt as he turned away from Tai and approached her across the remains of the mall to meet her. She gave a worried glance over to Tai, who stood at the edge of the destruction with his Digimon Partner, were those two ever going to stop fighting? She reached for his hand and they walked away from the chaos. Matt took it with a firm grip. 

“See? I didn’t yell that time.” Matt huffed as they approached the waterfront. 

“Well done?” Sora replied sarcastically and then sighed. “You just need to give him more time, I know you rely on Tai for Omnimon but… maybe we just can’t do that anymore.” The pair stopped and sat down at ledge by the Odaiba beach, their feet just within reach of the sand. Sora huffed and pushed up her long sleeves up to her elbows. 

Matt pouted, “We don’t have much choice, Sora. He needs to get it together.” His brows furrowed, his temper beginning to rise again that is until his girlfriend ruffled his blonde messy hair. “Hey!” He protested and poked her in the cheek in retaliation. Sora giggled and linked her arm with his. 

“Come on, let's forget about that for now, let’s talk about something else.” She smiled, looking into his eyes. 

He blushed, “Fine. What do you wanna talk about?” They were suddenly interrupted by a loud rumbling noise coming from Sora’s stomach. 

It was her turn to blush, “Wah! I didn’t realise how hungry I was!”

“Come on, let’s go back to my place and I’ll cook you dinner.” Matt stood up and held out his hand to her.

“Again?”

The blond gave her a charming smile. “Yes again.”

Sora took his hand and stood up but jolted in pain which sent her back down onto the wall. “Ow!” 

“What’s wrong?!” 

“I’m sorry, I fell earlier during the fight.” Matt glanced down to see a blood soaked patch on her sock just over her knee, he sat back down next to her and watched her roll down her sock which revealed a nasty gash. He winced as she gasped in pain. 

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?!” He suddenly said moodily, unable to take his eyes off her wound. 

“It’s just a scratch!” 

Matt furrowed his eyebrows and pointed to her knee, “A scratch, huh?” He got off of the bench and crouched down on the ground to get a closer look at her leg.

“It’s not that bad!” She let out a small gasp as he carefully pulled her boot off and rolled her sock down to her ankle to get a better look. 

Matt furrowed his brows, “It’s pretty bad… you might need some stitches.” 

“Ugh!” Sora moaned at the thought of having to go to a hospital, “No way!” Her tummy rumbled again. 

Matt sighed, “I guess we can clean it up first and then see what we’re dealing with.” He turned around and pointed to his back, “Come on, let’s go you sound super hungry.” 

Sora smiled and carefully got onto her boyfriends back, she was a little embarrassed but enjoyed being doted on by Matt, despite his usual grumpiness he had always been very kind and doting boyfriend to her the last two years. Actually she found his tsundere grumpiness very cute, especially when he pouted. “So what’s for dinner?” She asked him after a minute or so of walking.

“Daikon.”

“You mean my favourite?” 

He couldn’t help but smile. “Yes. Just for you.” 

“Will you need any help?” Sora teased.

Matt glanced back at her and gave her a mock exasperated look, “Don’t even come near my cooking!”

Sora giggled and squeezed onto him tightly. As they reached his apartment building he let her down and offered his arm to help her up the stairs to his apartment. 

-

Sora relaxed on the sofa and watched TV while her boyfriend cooked for them. She was in bliss, the last few days had been absolutely exhausting and stressful. Their usual routine of sneaking around while Matt's dad was at work had been slightly disrupted lately, sometimes TK would drop by for dinner and hang out too but usually it was just the two of them and he would cook for her a couple of times a week when he didn’t have band practice. 

Matt sat down on the sofa next to her with a first aid box in hand. “Ready?”

“Is dinner nearly ready?” She deflected the subject with a nervous grin, hoping to buy herself some more time. Matt just raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief. “Don’t look at me like that! I’m hungry!” 

He sighed, “Look, you can’t put this off forever, unless you want to go to the hospital instead?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Fine.” She conceded, crossing her arms and laid her leg over his lap.

“Uhhh… !”

Sora gasped, “What is it?!”

“N-Nothing! It’s… just… it looks like it really hurts.” He said as he poured some anti septic onto a cotton pad.

“Well it does!” She pouted. “Be careful!” She watched as he went to wipe at her wound. 

He sighed, “I haven’t touched it yet! Look away!” Sora nodded, grabbing onto a sofa cushion to hug and looked in the opposite direction. Matt gently wiped at it, conscious of the fact a leg might kick in him in the face at any minute. “Er… I’m sorry Sora I’m going to try putting a band aid closure thing on it but you really might have to go get it checked out later…” He gave her a sympathetic look. 

She sighed, “Alright… but not today, okay?” She watched as he finished bandaging her up. “I just want to stay here with you for a while, today was…” Matt’s hands lingered on her leg. 

“I know.” A sad smile washed over his face. “Come here.” He leant back into the sofa and opened up his arm, inviting her to come into his embrace. Sora gladly obliged and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his shoulder. Matt kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier at the Ferris wheel.” 

“I’m just glad you came. I know you weren’t feeling great about it.” Her fingers intertwined with his. The pair were interrupted by the cheerful tune of the rice cooker. Sora beamed at him, “Yay!” She announced with glee, “dinner time!” 

Matt grinned back at her, “I’ll bring it over here, okay? Rest your leg!” He jumped up and rushed to the kitchen.

Relaxing back into the sofa she smiled to herself and savoured the moment. Tomorrow they would have to go back to saving the world but for now she was having dinner with her boyfriend. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
